


No More

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You found me," he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

When that thrill, that adrenaline wears off from finding one another again, they are left underneath the sakura tree in bloom, her hand to his cheek, and he’s smiling, cupping his hand over hers.

“I’m so sorry it took this long,” she whispers, “for us to find each other. If I’d known—”

“You found me,” he says, smiling, and it lights up his eyes – and it’s been so long since she saw a smile like that, across this lifetime and the lifetime before. In fact, she thinks she’s never seen him smile quite like this – as if there are no burdens for him to bear anymore. “You found me,” he repeats. “I’m found.”

“Yes,” she whispers, and the tears spill out before she can stop them – but they aren’t from the sadness, but from that promise. That promise that, this time, they would be together. This time, they would be happy.


End file.
